KaiSoo I Never Want To Forgive You
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Seorang Do Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di hatinya karena sang kekasih, Kim Jong In yang ternyata masih mencintai kekasih Oh Se Hun, Lu Han. Dibalik ketegarannya dihadapan Kai, banyak menyimpan rasa pedih dihatinya. Apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa bertahan? All cast belong to God, WARN! YAOI! BOY X BOY HERE! KAISOO COUPLE! LIL' BIT KAILU MAYBE?


Author: Shin Se Kyung/Yuuki-chan

Cast: Our beloved Kai and Kyungsoo^^, and EXO members

Pair(s): KaiSoo KaiLu HunSoo

Genre: angst, hurt

Length: drabble saja^^

Rate: T

Disclaimer: belong to God. Our story is mine.

PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPAST

.::ChanFanFictionPresents::.

Kyungsoo PoV

Aku menghela napas sedih melihat pemandangan menyakitkan dihadapanku. Kai dan Luhan gege. Akh, sakit rasanya.. melihat mereka bermesraan padahal namjachingu mereka, aku dan Sehun bersama mereka.

" Kajja Sehunnie, temani Kyungie hyung saja ne^^ " kataku sambil menarik lengan Sehun yang sepertinya sakit melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

-at Park

" Sehun sakit hati eoh? " tanyaku. Sehun menatapku heran lalu tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

" Ani, walau dihati ini sakit. Biarkan saja begitu. Karma ada di dia suatu saat nanti " jawabnya santai.

Eoh? Sejak kapan Sehun bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa ia sakit?

" Se..sehun? Kau demam? " kataku sambil menyentuh dahinya.

" Yah! Hyung aku tak sakit-,- bagaimana dengan Kyungie hyung? " protesnya sekaligus bertanya padaku.

A..aku?

" Kai memang selalu meminta maaf padaku dan aku.. Memaafkannya, kukira ia berubah dan ternyata tidak.. "

" sakit Sehunnie "

" dia pengkhianat "

" He's never know what I feel " Aku terisak.

" Hyung... " lirih Sehun. Ia mendekapku erat. Aku terus terisak dipelukannya.

" Gwenchana hyung.. Masih ada Suho hyung yang menantimu.. Yah walau Lay gege mencintainya " ujarnya sambil menenangkanku.

" hiks..Sehunnie..hiks..kenapa Sehun melakukan itu..hiks...pada Luhan gege? " tanyaku.

" Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya, walau Ia tak mencintaiku, walau Ia menerimaku dengan alasan ingin melupakan Kai tetap saja begitu kan? Hyung, hidup ini tak semulus jalan beraspal, pasti ada rintangan. Tapi hyung, jika hyung bertekad ingin melupakan Kkamjong, tak apa, cobalah untuk beralih ke orang lain.. Ehm, maksudku Suho hyung.. " ujarnya sambil mengecup dahiku.

" Sudahlah hyung, uljima, geongjoma itjanna.. " hiburnya sambil menghapus airmataku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

" Hyung, jebal uljima, aku tak mau disidang Suho hyung karena membawamu datang nangis-nangis. Nanti bisa-bisa hyung mogok masak dan kami kelaparan " guyonnya yang sukses membuatku berekspresi O_O?

" kekeke~ kau lucu seperti itu hyung " katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

" Yak! Kau Oh Sehun! Lihat saja nanti, jatahmu tidak akan kuberi! " protesku sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

" Oh ya! Ya! Hyung kau jahat! " rengek Sehun sambil bbuing-bbuing dihadapanku.

" kkk~ kau ini, yasudah kajja pulang! Suho hyung pasti mencari kita " kataku sambil menarik lengan namja tinggi itu.

-at Dorm

" Kyungie hyung... " rengek Kai manja sambil memelukku dari belakang. Huft.. Namja ini.. Benar-benar..

" Mianhae Kai, aku lelah. Biarkan aku kekamar dulu " kataku dingin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi kekamar.

BRAK

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras. Tak peduli teriakan Kris hyung dan Suho hyung yang memperingatkanku agar tak menghampas pintu atau nanti manager hyung akan marah. Aku tak peduli.

Aku merebahkankan tubuhku diatas kasur dengan elitnya.

Aku merenungkan perkataan Sehun.

" ...Tapi hyung, jika hyung bertekad ingin melupakan Kkamjong, tak apa, cobalah untuk beralih ke orang lain.. Ehm, maksudku Suho hyung.. " ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Haruskah..? Apa aku harus melupakannya? Tapi..tapi aku mencintainya... Tapi aku tak mau tersiksa menyadari posisiku disini sebagai orang yang disakiti.

Tiba-tiba diotakku berputar film-film yang menampilkan wajah Kai dan Luhan gege, terus-terus berputar dikepalaku.

" hiks.. " aku menangis terisak. Sakit hati ini, sakit..

KRIEET

Sontak, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Di ambang pintu, ada Suho hyung dan Kris hyung.

" Kyungsoo, gwenchana? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah? " tanya Suho hyung sambil menghampiri kasur tempatku terduduk.

GREP

" Suho hyung, hiks hiks hiks.. A..aku..hiks.. HUAAAA! " tangisku meledak dalam pelukannya.

" Sudahlah, menangislah sesukamu, sampai emosimu stabil.. " hibur Kris sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku terus menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Kai.. Kai.. Kai.. Nama itu terus berputar diotakku.

Setelah tangisanku mereda, aku berkata pada Suho hyung,

" Hyung, aku berhenti memasak untuk sementara "

Hening...

" MWO! YAK KYUNGSOO KAU MAU KITA MATI KELAPARAN, EOH?! " teriak Suho hyung dan Kris gege kaget sambil bersujud dihadapanku.

" Umma, jangan berhenti memasak, aku hari ini sangat lapar.. " rengek Suho hyung.

BRAK

" MWO?! JINJJA?! SUHO HYUNG, APA BENAR KYUNGIE HYUNG MOGOK MASAK?! YAAA! MALDO ANDWAE! " jerit Sehun yang kaget lalu memelukku. " Hyuuung! Hyung kan janji gak bakalan mogok masak! Huhuhu.. "

" Aish, kalian ini mengganggu saja! Pergi sana! Oh ya, Sehunnie, hyung mau curhat dulu " kataku sambil menahan Sehun dan Suho hyung plus Kris ge sudah hilang ditelan pintu.

" Yah hyung, baiklah kau mau curhat apa? " tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku.

" begini Sehunnie, hyung masih bimbang antara tidak akan memaafkannya lalu melupakan Kai, atau tetap memaafkan kesalahannya tapi tetap mencintainya... Hyung bingung.. " curhatku sambil menerawang kelangit-langit kamar.

" heung, bagaimana tidak memaafkannya tapi hyung mencintainya?! Tapi hyung harus beralih kepada namja lain, jebal hyung jangan siksa perasaanmu " sahutnya. Aku terdiam. Tidak-memaafkannya-tapi-mencintainya. Hei, itu menggabungkan dua pilihan kan?-_-

" hah, Oh Sehun, kau ini aneh, kenapa kau menggabungkan dua pilihan, eoh? " sungutku kesal.

" Ani hyung, daripada hyung memaafkannya tapi mencintainya, hyung itu tidak baik, dia pasti akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi hyung kalau tidak memaafkannya tapi melupakannya juga tidak baik, kan dosa kalau tidak memaafkan sesama, dan udah gak mau maafin eh dilupain, duh hyung kok pabbo sih! " ceramahnya dan lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Sejak kapan dia bisa berkata seperti itu?! Mana Sehun kecil yang kekanakan? Apa dia kerasukan jin dewasa?

" Oh, gomawo Sehun...! " kataku sambil menghambur kepelukan Sehun.

" Hm. Cheonma " gumamnya. Sekilas kulihat dipintu ada bayangan seseroang meninggalkan kamarku dan Kai. Si..siapa?

-malamnya...

BRAK

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar pintu dihempas begitu saja. Kulihat Kai menatapku tajam.

" Apa salahku hyung?! " katanya sambil menatapku.

"..." aku diam saja.

" JAWAB AKU HYUNG! " bentaknya.

"..."

" KENAPA AKU MELIHAT KAU BERPELUKAN DENGAN SEHUN, EOH?! APA AKU KURANG SEMPURNA UNTUKMU HYUNG?! JAWAB! " aku tersentak. Jadi, bayangan namja itu... Kai?

" ...hiks.. " akhirnya, tangisku pecah, " Kau " lirihku.

" YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I FEEL! " teriakku sambil pergi keluar.

GREP

sigh, sial! Aku telat!

" hyung, mianhae hyung.. Mianhae.. " bisik Kai sambil memelukku dari belakang. Nafasku tercekat.

" hyung, maaf hyung, aku.. boleh kuakui aku.. Aku memang mencintaimu hyung, tapi aku juga menyukai Luhan gege " bisiknya.

DEGG!

" Kai, sakit Kai " tangisku sambil memukuli dadaku yang terasa sesak.

" sakit hati ini Kai "

" Kau tak pernah merasakan posisiku disini, sakit hatiku karena melihatmu bermesraan dengan namja lain Kai... "

" Mianhae hyung, mianhae "

" Maaf Kai, aku kali ini tak bisa memaafkanmu.. Sudah cukup sampai disini kau menorehkan luka dihatiku Kai, mungkin bukan AKU jodohmu, mungkin aku salah mencintaimu Kai, maafkan aku... Let's break up " tangisku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Kurasakan punggungku basah. Kai.. Menangis?

" maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku! " tangisnya.

" Uljima Kai. Maafkan aku, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kai tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku, ma... "

CHU..

KAI! Oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan! Ja..jangan menciumku.. Kai..

" eungh.. Ka..Kai.. Le..pass..kann.. " aku meronta dalam ciumannya yang dalam itu.

" eungh.. Ka..Kaai.. " aku terus mendorong dadanya agar menjauh. Dan akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dan menghasilkan suara 'plop' yang keras.

" Kai... "

" Hyung, mianhaeee... Aku... Aku kali ini berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. " pintanya sambil memelukku posesif. Aku menghela napas.

" sudah kukatakan Kai, aku, tidak, akan, memaafkanmu " kataku dingin sambil pergi meninggalkannya yang terduduk lemas dikamar.

Maafkan aku, Kai..

Author PoV

Seseorang mendengarnya. Mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan.. Dia mendengarnya.

" akukah penyebab hancurnya hubungan kalian? " lirihnya sambil meremas dadanya. " Sehunnie, mianhae aku juga sudah menyakitimu "

" jebal, maafkan aku Sehunnie "

" aku memaafkanmu Lu, akan selalu memaafkanmu. Walau kau mencintai Kai, aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku " lirih Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

TES

TES

TES

Luhan terisak dalam pelukannya.

" ...hiks, gomawo Sehunnie, neo nae cheonsa. Yeongwonhi.. " isaknya.

" hm, nado..nado Xiao Lu, nado.. " bisik Sehun.

Kai PoV

Maaf hyung, maaf.. Aku baru sadar bahwa kau banyak menangis. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau menangis karena diriku. Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku..

Hyung, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh membunuhku, kau boleh melemparku dari Seoul tower..

Yang terpenting adalah,

Aku mencintaimu hyung...

Aku terus menunggumu hyung...

Aku berjanji..

Suatu saat nanti..

Aku akan menikahimu hyung...

Dan..

Maafkan aku hyung jika aku terlalu menyakitimu sedalam itu...

=END=


End file.
